


Please Hold On

by RickyDickyNegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyDickyNegan/pseuds/RickyDickyNegan
Summary: Stillness and silence had taken over Negan which were two things he'd almost never seen from him.





	Please Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my previous fics. Gotta write some more whump soon.

Negan's lifeless body had been face down in the water, his brown eyes were open and unfocused, his lips were parted, and he was dead weight. Rick grabbed him by the back of his leather jacket and began clawing his way back to the surface as quickly as he could, lest they both drown. Panic washed over Rick afresh and his head pounded out one thought. _Please hold on. Please hold on._ But suddenly Negan's body disappeared from his grasp as they were pulled from the water and on to the bank.

 

Rick was shaken from his stupor, coughing up a lungful of water as he scrambled to reach Negan. He was the only thing that was clear, tunnel vision so intense that his surroundings of the dozen other people, faded to little more than black. Terror seized Rick at the sight of his still frame, and he threw his exhausted body over Negan's, checking first for his heartbeat and then breathing. A weak thump barely there beneath his fingertips. Rick's hands started to tremble harder than they had been as he gripped the front of Negan's leather jacket before unzipping it. Stillness and silence had taken over Negan which were two things he'd almost never seen from him.

 

“Fuck, he's not fucking breathing.” Simon barked.

 

Still fighting for air himself, Rick pressed down on Negan's chest, losing track of his compressions twice before deciding it was enough and leaning down over Negan, tilting his head back, pinching his nose shut, pressing his lips against his, trying to force Negan's lungs to expand, as his beard mingled with the scruff of Negan's. Rick paused after three breaths, the world tipping dangerously as black spots danced in his vision.

 

But Negan still wasn't breathing and nothing in the world mattered that much. Voices around Rick were panicked and shouting orders while urging Negan to breathe. Rick returned to the task at hand, praying that the weight he was putting behind his palms wouldn't crack Negan's ribs or sternum. Two more breaths, each becoming less regulated than the last. Rick's chest refused to expand again so he went back to compressions, feeling his body begin to tremble anew.

 

“Don't you dare!”

 

Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Rick bent over Negan again, two more breaths that he didn't have, the last one, sloppy as his trembling fingers refused to function well enough to pinch Negan's nose shut and his back searing with pain at his hunched angle. It wasn't a breath at all, just a desperate, fumbling press of Rick's mouth over Negan's, the one thing he hadn't been able to bring himself to do in the past and may never get the chance to do again.  _Oh god_.

 

His lips were cold and pale, laced with a blue tinge and it seemed impossible to imagine Negan, warm and awake and participating, pressing back, maybe a large hand cupping Rick's cheek, another intertwined in his hair, smiling against Negan as he pushed Rick back against a wall. The image sickened and heartened Rick in equal measure and he choked on panic and a desire so strong he didn't know what to do with himself.

 

Rick fought to lean up right again but the world was darkening, warping and twisting as he interlocked his fingers to start compressions, "Please Negan, don't you fucking dare do this, fucking breathe you asshole!” Rick begged, panic heaving his aching body, desperation clawing at his throat.

 

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Rick's arms gave out as all focus was lost and everything went black. He collapsed on Negan's chest and vaguely heard Simon and Arat leaping to take over where he'd failed. Strong hands closed over Rick's shoulders and started to drag him away. The last thing he felt before everything was swept away into nothingness, was the thump of Negan's heart under his shaking hands.


End file.
